4L3-N1N05
by NikkiFictivcorp
Summary: Les Nombrils- fanfic spécial Halloween Intra tome 7, tout est calme dans le quartier des Nombrils, du moins, pour l'instant...


Ce soir-là, dans un quartier tranquille, deux personnes transportaient un bien étrange paquet, ils transportèrent le paquet jusqu'à une maison du quartier, l'une des deux personnes frappa à la porte du garage, qui lui demanda:

\- Mot de passe ?

\- Roxanne, m'emmerde pas avec tes mots de passe à la con!

\- C'est une planque secrète ou pas ?

\- De un: il y a que nous qui connaissons cette planque et de deux, si tu as décidé de mettre un mot de passe, je sens que tu as choisi un truc en elfe !

\- Dit, c'est pas pour pour couper court votre conversation, mais je me gèle!

\- Hmm... bon!

Roxanne ouvrit la porte du garage et laissa Joy et Élise rentrer.

Après avoir installer le paquet sur une grande table, nos trois protagonistes se mirent à planifier la suite des événements:

\- Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer Roxy. Entama Joy

\- Héhéhé... je peux fabriquer et réparer des trucs, mais pas cela, c'est bien loin de ce que je sais faire, tu te fais des histoires!

\- Arrête, t'as bien fabriquer un flamand rose avec une fusée.

\- Justement, je me méfie de tes idées, cette fois-là le zoo de la ville m'a poser quelques problèmes!

\- Mais c'est rien, tu fais des histoires pour rien.

Pendant que Joy et Roxanne se crépaient le chignon, Élise, elle, lâcha son tome des Nombrils pour jeter un oeil sous le voile qui recouvrait le paquet, en regardant dessous, son visage passa de l'indifférence à une angoisse notable. Alors elle s'avança vers ses deux comparses:

\- Juste une question: On en fait quoi de ce machin?

\- Très simple...

Elles entourent désormais la table du paquet, Joy continue son récit:

\- On utilise cela comme un avantage pour le groupe face aux albinos, on impressione le public, et à nous les contrats!

\- Ça me paraît trop simple pour que ça marche, rajouta Roxanne.

\- Arrête d'être si négative là-dessus!

Énervée, Joy frappa violemment le paquet... un bruit métallique retenti...

Le paquet se mit à bouger, se qui fit sursauter Élise qui atterissa dans les bras de Joy, et qui la laissa tomber aussitôt. Le paquet se mit tellement à bouger que les filles décidèrent que se planquer dans la pièce d'à côté était une bonne idée.

Une fois la porte fermée et barricadée, les trois amies se regardèrent un court instant:

\- Tu vois que tu pouvais le remettre en état! Commença Joy

\- C'est même très étonnant qu'il marche encore.

Derrière la porte, ce qui s'était animé grattait, se déplacer et bousculer tout sur son passage, ce qui faisait un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Il faudra quand même à un moment retourner là dedans, continua Élise, on va pas le laisser éternellement.

\- Elle n'a pas tort: il va falloir partir à l'attque et défoncer cette chose! S'exclama Joy en dirigeante, Roxy, tu as quoi comme arsenal dans ta chambre ?

Roxanne commença à rougir de colère:

\- Si tu oses toucher à Andúril, je t'assures que je te découpe en rondelle avant de te rôtir sur la Montagne du Destin!

\- Les filles, tenta de dire Élise.

\- Tu as d'autres idées pour dégommer ce monstre la geek ?

\- Oui! T'offrir en patûre aux orcs !

\- LES FILLES !

\- Quoi? Dirent en coeur les deux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas en s'engueulant ici qu'on réglera le problème de l'autre côté de la porte, je proposerais de prendre ce qu'on peut en matos dans cette pièce et de sausur ce truc.

Joy et Roxanne la fixèrent un moment, puis Joy déclara:

\- La tactique reste encore à revoir.

Soudain, un grand CRAC retentit, ce qui surprit les filles, Élise alla voir à la fenêtre, et après avoir scruter l'extérieur, se retourna vers Joy et Roxanne:

\- Euh, c'est normal que le machin se trouve dehors?

\- QUOI ? Hurla Roxanne en courant la fenêtre.

\- Cela veut dire qu'on peut rentrer sans soucis?

S'effondrant sur le bord de la fenêtre, Roxanne lâcha un "oui".

Quand elles entrèrent dans le garage, le spectacle faisait croire qu'un char venait de passer, tout était par terre, les filles virent la porte du garage éventré, et en resta stoïques, seule Roxanne dit, comme pour résumer la situation:

" Ma mère va me tuer"

Plus loin dans le quartier, la chose qui habitait le garage déambulait, au hasard des rues et des jardins, il semblait perdu, il ne faisait entendre que des bruits de métal rouillé et des étincelles le parcourait, au loin, il entendit comme les sons d'une fête, auquel il se dirigea automatiquement. Il commença à monologuer et chantonner, comme un disque rayé, ce qu'il répétait depuis des années:

" Ne ne... pleuuurer pas-as, petits enfants enfants, votrerere ami Alb vient vous consoler."


End file.
